Mєαит тσ вє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—A-Apuesto que le dices eso a todas —bromeaste para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que tu cabeza dejara de gastarte bromas. Cupid no se enamoraba, admiraba el amor desde lejos."::..


**Disclaimer: Monster High** no **me pertenece y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro, como siempre~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Quería hacer esto para el mes pasado —sí, para SV—, _pero el mundo se interpuso..._ y el tema del día recién me dejó incursionarme en este fandom ahora uvú7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Ubicado/adaptado más en un modern!AU que en el canon mismo (referencias mínimas), basado en la palabra** **«bombones»** ** & posible OoC.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **M** eant **t** o **b** e.

* * *

 **S** aliste con la más radiante sonrisa a la calle, luciendo tu mejor combinación de prendas (en blanco, rosa y detalles negros), además de tus lentes favoritos, aquellos con forma de corazón, descansando sobre tu cabeza. Por más de que aquel día fuese tu cumpleaños, desde que conociste a tus amigos les hiciste saber que no debían preocuparse por cancelar nada en esa fecha para pasarla contigo: en San Valentín, tu máxima prioridad era el ver a las parejas felices, así que te contentabas con dar un paseo y sentir el amor en el aire; en el caso de encontrar a alguien con el corazón roto, siempre te encargabas de ayudarlo para enmendar las cosas o aconsejarle intentarlo con alguien más.

 _Ah…_ estabas tan recargada y emocionada que casi podías ponerte a llorar.

—Es eso o el polen.

Reíste por un momento, limpiándote con cuidado una lagrimilla que había escapado al inhalar con fuerza, y empezaste a caminar con paso seguro por la acera, felicitándote por haber escogido esas sandalias rojas con pequeños y brillosos adornos en forma de corazón.

Las ansias comenzaron a recorrerte a la vez que tu sonrisa se incrementaba con cada paso dado. Podría no ser como los años anteriores, pero ya distinguías algunas parejas enamoradas que te arrancaban una risilla feliz luego de pasar por su lado. Cada vez te enorgullecías más de haber nacido, precisamente, ese día, al igual que lo hacías por el apellido de Cupid. _¿Casualidad? ¿Destino?_ No te importaba saberlo siempre y cuando pudieras seguir siendo tú misma.

Seguiste tu recorrido, tarareando la balada con la que te habías despertado mientras cerrabas los ojos de vez en cuando, concentrándote en la brisa que golpeteaba contra tu rostro y mecía tu rosáceo cabello aún más de lo que lo hacía tu andar.

Y fue ahí que lo hallaste luego de pasar la florería de la esquina: sentado en una solitaria banca, se encontraba el primer corazón afectado— negativamente— por el día, y sólo tú podías sanarlo.

Con la frente en alto y de manera casual, te acercaste hacia el muchacho de vestimenta oscura y formal, que apenas debía de ser unos años mayor a ti a pesar de todo. Esperaste a que notara tu presencia, pero él se encontraba más concentrado en seguir con su vista, oculta detrás de unas gafas de sol, puesta en esa costosa caja de bombones que estaba entre él y un oso de felpa.

Arrugaste un poco la nariz antes de decidir cómo empezar a hablarle con naturalidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Para nada —fue la automática respuesta que obtuviste, y la que esperabas gracias a tu simple cuestión—. Ella, _Laura_ , me rechazó…

Posaste una mano en su hombro para demostrarle apoyo, ese era el segundo paso que usabas siempre.

— ¿Fueron amigos por mucho tiempo? —le preguntaste, con tono dulce y claro interés genuino en el tema.

—Nos conocimos en Transilvania hace años y, ahora que decidí venir por ella para intentarlo de vuelta… —Hizo una pausa, suspirando tras quitarse los lentes—. Agh. Me di cuenta de que ella ya está enamorada de alguien más.

Sabías que estaba omitiendo varios detalles, pero no te importó. Trataste de brindarle una sonrisa de consuelo al palmear su espalda; no era la primera vez que te enfrentabas a un panorama así, aunque no por ello dejaría de afectarte a ti también.

—Tal vez tu otra mitad sigue ahí afuera, esperando por ti donde menos lo imaginas —le animaste, encontrándote con sus orbes, de un llamativo rosado pálido, chocando contra tus celestinas. Por un segundo, recordaste a Frankie y esas «descargas eléctricas» que decía recibir al enamorarse a primera vista, pero decidiste ignorarlo porque no era lo adecuado bajo esas circunstancias.

—Lo dudo —exclamó, dejando caer los hombros con aire derrotado—. Soy Valentine, y Laura cumple años hoy... Pensé que eso era una señal de que debíamos estar juntos, pero debí equivocarme, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Sin evitar verte sorprendida, parpadeaste un par de veces al asimilar aquellas palabras. Siempre habías visto al amor de lejos porque te conformabas con ello… No podías negar que el considerar transformarte en _una de sus protagonistas_ era una idea bastante estremecedora, aunque no distinguías en qué sentido tomar aquella nueva sensación.

— ¿Valentine? —Repetiste, dudando y llevándote la mano libre al pecho antes de querer presentarte—. Soy Cupid… y, de hecho, hoy también es mi cumpleaños —le hiciste saber al final, divirtiéndote un poco con la expresión sorprendida del otro.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Bueno… Ese es mi apellido y por cómo me conocen todos —resumiste, encogiéndote de hombros al apartar la vista—; Chariclo Arganthone no es tan fácil de recordar —agregaste después, con la intención de acomodar un mechón detrás de tu oreja luego de tratar de seguir la conversación, aunque el sentir una mano sobre la tuya te detuvo al instante.

—Para mí suena perfecto —comentó aquel sujeto, como si estuviera completamente convencido de ello… por lo que decidiste creerle, y tus mejillas dieron el aviso de ello.

—A-Apuesto que le dices eso a todas —bromeaste para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que tu cabeza dejara de gastarte bromas. _Cupid no se enamoraba, admiraba el amor desde lejos._

—Claro que no —contestó, conservando la sonrisa que le habías provocado antes y, sin proponérselo, interviniendo en tus propios pensamientos—, aunque ¿crees que puedas compartir esa caja de bombones? No quiero sólo dejarla aquí o tirarla a la basura.

Le observaste una vez más en ese instante, cuando se inclinó para tomar la caja de la que hablaba. Podías admitir que era lindo… pero las oportunas mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en cuanto sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, por lo que el sugerirle regalar aquellos chocolates se esfumó de tu mente.

—Eso sería un desperdicio —dijiste de pronto, sin pensarlo; cuando entraste en razón, quisiste negarlo con las manos—. Q-Quiero decir…

— ¿Aceptas? —Preguntó, sonándote tan encantador como hipnótico—. Me ayudaste a distraerme de mi decepción amorosa sin pedir nada a cambio y, además, mencionaste que era tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Por inercia, asentiste a todo.

—Aunque no es necesario —quisiste justificarlo, pero Valentine ya se encontraba abriendo, sin prisa, la caja que el oso de peluche abrazaba.

—Yo insisto —musitó, dejándote elegir primero uno de esos chocolates—. Por San Valentín, el día en el que Cupido celebra su trabajo.

Volviste a sonreír, notándote torpe.

—Dicen que la vida es una caja de bombones —comentaste al tomar uno, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces el mundo es un pañuelo?

Reíste ante la ingenuidad con la que entonó aquella pregunta, llevándote el dulce a los labios después de verle hacerlo también.

—Quizá sí sean ambas cosas.

De todas formas, no tenías apuro alguno en descubrirlo. Tu día estaba siendo tan deleitable como aquel caramelo relleno de licor que te tocó primero, la compañía había sido tan sorpresiva como buena —aún si había acaparado parte de la que habría sido otra de tus caminatas anuales— y, como todo lo bueno, sabías que debías aprovecharlo antes de que el tiempo lo marchitase…

Y que valdría cada pequeño segundo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien detrás/delante de la pantalla!**_ **Quería poner algún hint obvio o no dejar tan vago el final de esto (que no se suponía que se alargara porque, por el tiempo, pensé que no pasaría de una viñeta) aunque, como primera historia sobre MH, debía hacer un fiasco sobre mi OTP principal para luego tratar de enmendarlo con otras cosas raras (?).**

 **No tengo más excusas~, sólo espero que a alguien le gustara esto x'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
